This invention relates generally to fasteners and, more particularly, to a fastener for mounting vibratory apparatus on antivibration mounting elements and having improved insertion, retention and removal properties.
Vibratory or vibration-causing apparatus and devices, such as compressors in refrigerators, freezers and the like, are typically mounted on several spaced base supports or resilient mountings that absorb or cushion the device's vibration.
In a typical antivibration mounting of this type, the frame structure to which the vibratory device is to be mounted has several, typically four or more, spaced upstanding mounting posts, each of which is adapted to receive an annular resilient rubber bushing. A flange or base plate attached to the vibratory device is adapted to sit and rest on the resilient bushings.
Conventionally, a hole is formed in the base plate of the device in the position of each mounting post so that the post and a portion of the bushing project above the plate. A retaining pin, cotter pin or the like is then passed through a hole in the mounting post above the bushing to releasably retain the bushing and plate on the post. Desirably, the retaining pin also tightly holds or clamps the bushing and plate down against the frame structure.
The retaining pin or like fastening means heretofore used for this purpose are quite difficult to insert and remove. It is also generally difficult to achieve with these means a vertical fit in the post holes that is sufficiently tight to hold the device base plate firmly against the bushings. If the vertical fit of the fastening means is not sufficiently tight, as may arise from variations is bushing thickness and/or in the post hole size or location, the fasteners may be vibrated out of the post hole and thus completely fail in their clamping function.
This invention solves the foregoing problems by providing a fastener that is easily installed and removed, that serves as well in all instances to retain itself against inadvertent or accidental removal, and that tightly clamps the mounting bushing and device base plate against the frame structure.